callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union (Russian: Союз Советских Социалистических Республик) was a nation that spanned Eastern Europe and northern Asia. It is featured in all Call of Duty games with the exception of the Modern Warfare games and Call of Duty 3. Soviet Era As a major participant in World War II, the Soviet Union is home to many characters and events in the Call of Duty series. Most games, but not all, in the Call of Duty series has at least one playable Soviet character. There are a total of 55 Soviet/Russian characters in the Call of Duty series. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive There is a Soviet campaign in CoD1 ''and ''UO. In CoD1 the player takes control of Alexei Ivanovich Voronin of the 13th Guards Rifle Division in the battle of Stalingrad. He fights in underground sewers and the Battle for Pavlov's House. Voronin later takes control of a tank commander in the liberation of Poland. Finally, Voronin join the Final Battle for Berlin, where the rising of the Soviet Flag over the Reichstag takes place. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour During the first campaign of single-player, the story follows Soviet soldiers fighting against the invading forces of Nazi Germany. ''Call of Duty 2 The first mission of the game puts the player in control of Vasili Ivanovich Koslov of the Red Army. In this mission, Commissar Letlev will train Vasili in the art of marksmanship. This mission takes place during the Battle of Moscow, and after his basic training, Vasili himself takes part in the skirmish. After this mission, Vasili takes place in house to house fighting in Stalingrad. He aids the Red Army in repairing telephone wires, taking back a heavily disputed train yard and ultimately taking the town hall. Call of Duty: World at War The Soviet campaign makes a return from Call of Duty 2, where the player is Dimitri Petrenko during the Siege of Stalingrad, where he and Viktor Reznov sniped a German general, Heinrich Amsel, the "mudak" responsible for the massacre, in the mission Vendetta, which bears a striking resemblance to the movie Enemy at The Gates. Three years later, he and Reznov, his commanding officer, meet up again, but the conflict has now reached German territory, where it is then "Their Land, Their Blood". Dimitri then goes on to control a tank in the mission Blood and Iron, where he takes out defensive positions defending a train station vital for the 3rd Shock Army to reach Berlin. Having destroyed these positions and a communications tower, Dimitri boards a train to Berlin. In the mission Ring of Steel, now in the outskirts of Berlin, the player fights through an asylum, which serves for the basis of the multiplayer map Asylum and the Zombie map Verruckt. The missions Eviction and Heart of The Reich come next, and the mission Downfall sees Dimitri getting seriously wounded by a surviving Wehrmacht soldier, who is then slashed twice across the torso and impaled by Reznov's machete. Dimitri then plants the Soviet Flag above the Reichstag, making the Soviets victorious in the Final Battle for Berlin. The Soviet National Anthem follows, and the mission ends, and so does the game. An emotional video follows, and after the credits are finished, Nazi Zombies will load. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The U.S.S.R. is seen again in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops as one of the enemy factions encountered in the campaign mode. The U.S.S.R. appear in roughly half of the missions in the campaign. Viktor Reznov returns from World at War. Dragovich, a rogue Soviet General, along with his enforcer and second in command Kravchenko employ the knowledge of Steiner and several former Nazi scientists to recreate a deadly nerve agent called Nova 6 which they intend to use to decimate the NATO populace from within, mainly the United States. The U.S.S.R gives significant assistance to the NVA and Viet Cong in their war with America in Vietnam, even deploying troops and special forces in the region. Because of Dragovich's actions, the United States and Soviet Union barely avoid sparking a third world war. The Soviet Union is at least mentioned or referred to in almost every, if not all missions, and are directly encountered as the main enemies in Executive Order, Numbers (Spetsnaz Assassins), WMD, Rebirth and Redemption and are encountered as secondary enemies along with Communist Vietnamese forces in Crash Site and Payback Soviet Forces are encountered as Allies in the mission Project Nova as the player controls Viktor Reznov, fighting alongside Dimitri Petrenko, the Russian player from Call of Duty: World at War. The Soviets finish off German forces holding out in the arctic circle who refused to surrender after Berlin fell, and later in the mission the Soviets fight a British SAS Team, marking the second time in the Call of Duty series where the player fights two hostile factions at once (The second faction is not actually the Germans, but rather Soviet soldiers loyal to Dragovich, whom were ordered to kill Reznov and Petrenko, as well as a few other soldiers). The first instance being in the mission The Enemy of My Enemy from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. World War II era Weapons and Vehicles, made and used Rifles: *Mosin Nagant *SVT-40 *PTRS-41 Submachine Guns: *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *MP40 (Captured) Machine Guns: *DP-28 *Maxim Machine gun *MG42 (Captured) Pistol: *TT-33 Explosives: *RGD-33 *Sticky Bomb *Explosive Charge *Molotov Cocktail *Potato (Training Only) Rocket launchers: *M9A1 Bazooka Flamethrowers: *ROKS-2/3 *Tank Flamethrower Vehicles: *T-34/76 *T-34/85 *SU-152 *Gaz-67b *Ilyushin IL-2 "Sturmovik" *Gaz-AA *ZIS-5 Cold War Era Weapons and Vehicles Made and Used Rifles *AK-47 *AK-74 Submachine guns *AK-74u *Kiparis Light machine gun *RPK *RPD Pistols *Makarov Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Shotguns *KS-23 Launchers *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Vehicles *BTR-40 *BTR-60 *BTR-80 *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-8 Hip *UAZ-469 *URAL *T-55 *T-72 *MiG-21 "Fishbed" *Mig-17 Fresco *ZSU-23-4 *9K330 Tor Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, during some of the loading cut scenes maps of the USSR are shown, however the maps are not accurate and are very inconsistent. As some of them show the entire country (as it was historically), other times it shows some of its republics like Kazakhstan, Belarus and Ukraine as being independent, or otherwise not highlighted as part of the country. 15 present day countries formed the former Soviet Union. Sometimes the cutscenes only highlight the territory of the present day Russia. *The Soviet Union is often referred to as Russia all throughout their WWII and Cold War appearances, rarely being appropriately called the Soviet Union or U.S.S.R. es:Unión Soviética Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Real Life Article Category:Places Category:Locations